1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including an adapter module via which a plurality of electrical connectors can be coupled together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several electrical connectors of different dimensions and specifications are available in the market. Some newly produced electronic apparatuses require the most advanced electrical connector for market competition. At the same time, the conventional electrical connectors still in use must satisfy the general users of the electronic apparatuses.
For instance, it usually requires more than five electrical connectors for connecting the peripheral devices to the display screen and the CPU of a computer set. Four to five USB (Universal Serial Bus) devices, the most common one, may be implemented in a computer set so that the electrical connectors of different types are generally stacked one above the other when in use.
Since new mother boards are developed quickly day by day, the electrical connectors for application with the new mother boards differed from one another. Therefore, an electrical connector assembly of a specific type cannot get along with the newly produced mother board. As a result, the manufacturers must design a new mold for developing a new electrical connector, thereby increasing the undesired production cost.
Since the transmission speed of the electrical connectors becomes faster as days gone by, the terminals of an electrical connector for insertion into the CPU must be spaced apart or staggered to one another at predetermined gap so as to prevent electromagnetic interference among the terminals. The manufacturers must produce the new electrical connector having terminals to conform to the soldering points on the new mother board, thereby adversely incurring undesired expense. It is urgently needed to solve the above-stated problem.